


Mystic Omens

by GrandCorvidWitch (GrandPeaceWitch)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Wizards, bright young things references, not BBC Merlin, slight poly triad, subtle relationship vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandPeaceWitch/pseuds/GrandCorvidWitch
Summary: After the few weeks following the Almost Armageddon, a new cafe opened up just a few doors down from the angel Aziraphale’s bookshop by the name of “Emrys’ Tales and Treats.”





	Mystic Omens

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small prologue to introduce you guys to the new characters I'm adding to this story alongside Aziraphale and Crowley and the other characters Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett put into Good Omens. 
> 
> This probably should go without saying but I do not own the original story of Good Omens nor do I own the characters in it.
> 
> I also do not own Miles as his character belongs to the movie, "Bright Young Things" by Stephen Fry, based off of the book "Vile Bodies" by Evelyn Waugh.
> 
> Myrddin Emrys Wylt is also based on Merlin from Arthurian Legend though that is well past being copyrighted.
> 
> The only character I own 100% of is Zacharie Pigeon who I thought up about 20 minutes before writing this.

After the few weeks following the Almost Armageddon, a new cafe opened up just a few doors down from the angel Aziraphale’s bookshop by the name of “Emrys’ Tales and Treats.” The owner of said establishment, Myrddin Emrys Wylt, was a seemingly young rather androgynous gentlemen who possessed a certain timelessness about him that suggested he was much older and wiser than he appeared.  The shop itself seemed to be within a bubble of that same timelessness it’s owner possessed, though the cafe had been open for just weeks, the establishment had a feeling of having been there for much, much longer. Within the coffee house, time seemed to stand still and no matter the time of day it was always the perfect atmosphere. The shop currently had two people working under Emrys, as he preferred to be called rather than “Myrddin.”

One employee was a twenty-one year old Irish fellow by the name of Zacharie Pigeon.  He was a rather friendly and gentle boy if not a bit shy. He was a skinny thing with eyes of a greenish hue though you couldn’t easily see them as Zach would always keep his head down and stay toward the back rooms of the cafe though he had been working up the courage to venture out at Emrys’ coaxing to socialize with the young adults around his age that would frequent the shop. Zacharie’s  hair, once an ash blonde color, had been dyed a bright purple that rivaled the Spanish Lavender blossoms that bloomed and let off their scent outside the glass french doors of the cafe. Dying his hair had always been a great form of self-expression for the young man and this color was no different for him than the bright cotton candy blue he had done for Easter earlier in the year or the two-toned red and green he had done for Christmas the previous one.

The other man who worked in the cafe was quite the opposite of the young Pigeon.  Miles was a twenty-eight year old man with a fashion sense that seemed to be stuck in the late 1920’s and early 1930’s, though it oddly didn’t seem out of place in the time bubble that was the coffee house. Quite an outspoken man, it was a mystery how he came to work for Emrys, though the familiarity with which he conversed with the owner would have suggested they had been friends for quite a long time indeed. Miles was a playful, gay, soulful person who would go out partying almost every weekend then return to work on Monday morning, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ready to start the day. Other than his attitude, not much else was known about the twenty-eight year old except for the fact that he seemed to be just as timeless as his employer.

Emrys Wylt was somewhat of a mystery to every human soul that met him. He had hair that seemed brown as tree bark one instance then raven’s wing black the next one. He seemed young but his eyes, which seemed blue at one moment then chocolate brown the next, held the look of a soul that had lived through so many things and lost just as much. This young-looking cafe owner was much more than what you would see on the outside. 

With a new evil that may lurk around the corner after this failed Armageddon, Myrddin Emrys Wylt, or as many know him, Merlin, may be just the help our dear Aziraphale and Crowley need.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave a comment down below if you liked it and would like to read more.
> 
> I'm a bit of a scatterbrained individual so I cannot guarantee that I will have a regular update schedule but I will try my best to update relatively often.
> 
> Please only constructive criticism, if you have suggestions I would love to hear them, and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Thank you and I hope you guys have a great day/night whatever time of day it may be for you.


End file.
